Crackle: The Big Adventure
Crackle: The Big Adventure is the first installment to Crackle the Hedgehog. It's a game starring Crackle the Hedgehog, Geoffry the Chao, Samantha the Hedgehog, and guest starring Dirby Amperlus from the Dirby series Story There's no apparent story in this game. It just goes along with Crackle getting envolved in a few different situations. The first one is him being late for school and finding out that his evil school principal, Madame Lamvoy a, is actually a robot. The second situation is that him, Geoffry, and Samantha go to the beach and Crackle gets into a fight with the mean shark brothers, BullShark and Snaggle Tooth. Then after that, he sees a cheeseburger in a clam and it snaps on his head, starting a chase level. And the last part of the level is Geoffry having to save Crackle, who has been captured by the life guard after the chase level. The third situation is after a day at the beach, Crackle spots some green seeds on his front door. He tries to eat them and they tasted bad. So, he spits them out into a dirt pile and magically, a very tall tree grows and Crackle decides to climb it, starting a level where you climb the tall tree trying to avoid the squirrels and birds who are attacking you. Once you've reached the top, you can see all of Tinbio. Then, a squirrel pops up out of nowhere, scaring you and you fall down. Then the fourth situation starts. Two cat warriors see Crackle's unconscious body after he fell out of the tall tree. They drag him to the Cat Colosseum to fight ten rounds of cat warriors and then the almighty Emperor Asalon. After that, Crackle comes home and goes to bed. The next day, Crackle, Geoffry, and Samantha go to the park to play frisbee. Samantha throws the frisbee too far and into the scary place known as the Forest of Fear. They are determined to get it back but get lost in the forest anyway. While they were in there, they meet Di rby Amperlus and team up with her to fight a giant yellow octopus in the forest. They manage to beat the octopus and escape the forest on the other side. Crackle then sees somebody in the shadows. It grabs Crackle by the hand and drags him away. Geoffry, Samantha, and Dirby follow Crackle and the figure dragging him to a big laboratory. They enter the laboratory and it reveals that Evil Crackle was the one. He was going to use the Personality Switcher on himself and Crackle to see how it feels to be good. The gun shoots and Crackle goes from goofy to a vicious beast and Evil Crackle turns from an evil monster to a hero. The evil version of Crackle runs away and it starts a level where you play as Evil Crackle with a good personality to chase down Crackle. Once that's over, the guns shoots again and puts Crackle and Evil Crackle back to normal. Then, Crackle fights Evil Crackle and it starts another boss battle. After Crackle beats Evil Crackle, Dirby pushes a button to a machine in the lab and it zaps Samantha an d opens a portal to her mind. Crackle gets sucked in. When he gets inside, he sees a ton of rainbows, pink clouds, teddy bears, and lolipops. Crackle can't stand the cute stuff, so he goes through it to escape Samantha's sugar mind. When Crackle escapes, Dirby presses another button to a fan which blows all of them out of the lab, and into caves filled with lava. They are trapped inside, so they're once again forced to go through it. When they reach the end, they run into the muscular timberwolf, Mr. Strength. He tells them to beat him in a fight to exit his lava caves. So, Crackle and his friends must fight Mr. Strength with his giant train. When they beat him, they go back to the suburbs of Tinbio and they find that aliens are trying to take over. Crackle invades the mother ship pretending to be an alien in his alien costume. Then, he blows up the ship and walks out of it. Once all the aliens left, Crackle finds an abandoned mini-ship left by the aliens. He decide s to take it for a test drive. He takes Geoffry, Samantha, and Dirby with him. Then, a UFO level begins. Then, the UFO went to the robot planet, Roboticon. Crackle decides to greet the robots but they are not friendly. Crackle then fights Tanker the Robotic Hedgehog. After he beats Tanker, the other robots get mad. They chase Crackle down a large hill and it starts a sliding/chase level. When Crackle reaches the end, the mini-ship is waiting at the bottom. Crackle hops in and Geoffry drives them away from Roboticon and back to Planet Cringus. They crash-land on the outside of Dr. Brainwash's fort. Crackle thinks he's up to no good again. So Crackle, Geoffry, Samantha, and Dirby infiltrate his fort and try to stop whatever evil plans he has. When they reached the end, Dr. Brainwash attacks them because he knew they were coming. Then a boss battle comes up. You get to play as Samantha, Geoffry, Dirby, and the CrackleTron 5000 to beat Dr. Brainwash and his ultimate weapon, The Braininator. After they beat him, he chases them out of his exploding fort. At the end, Crackle, Geoffry, and Samantha are happy with a job well done. Dirby tells Crackle to meet him at the Secret Sightings for a surprise. Crackle goes to the Secret Sightings and finds that theirs a note on a dark and evil door and it says: Beat the best times in the time trials to fight me! Crackle now has to complete each time trial and unlock the door to see who the villain behind it is. He does and he opens the door. The secret boss ends up being Dirby, who wants to test your fighting skills. If he beats her, the game is 100% complete. Levels and Bosses Tinbio Suburbs - No Boss Tinbio School - Madame Lamvoya Ocean Commotion - BullShark and Snaggle Tooth Treetop Terror - No Boss Cat Colosseum - Asalon the Cat Forest of Fear - Yellow Octopus Rehab Lab - Evil Crackle Going Cuckoo - No Boss The Lava Caves - Mr. Strength Alien Attack - No Boss Space Chase - No Boss Planet Roboticon - Tanker the Robotic Hedgehog Chase of Robots - No Boss Fort Brainwash - Dr. Brainwash and The Braininator Brainwash Escape - No Boss Secret Sightings - Dirby Trivia The level, Going Cuckoo, is based on the cancelled level from Crash Twinsanity, Gone A Bit Coco. Also, the levels Rehab Lab, Ocean Commotion, and The Lava Caves are based on scrapped levels from Crash Twinsanity, too. Category:Crackle the Hedgehog